Robb Stark
Robb Stark is the eldest son and heir of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and his wife, Lady Catelyn Stark, from House Tully. He was the older brother of Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon Stark, and cousin of Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen. He also adopted a Direwolf, whom he named Grey Wind. Appearance and Character: Robb's appearance favors his Tully side, with a stocky build, blue eyes and thick red-brown hair. He is strong and fast Robb wears a surcoat over his armor and carries an oak shield decorated with a direwolf's head. Robb is his father Eddard's son, with a keen sense of justice. He shares his father's devotion to honor and is frequently accompanied by his direwolf, Grey Wind. Robb has a keen sense of honor and justice, which he received from his father. He was fair, caring, and willing to do anything to keep his family safe. Unlike Roose Bolton, one of his central bannermen, Robb saw no reason for torture, cruelty, or unnecessary executions. He was close with his siblings and his cousin Jon, and shared mutually loving relationships with them all, as the oldest sibling, he looks out for his siblings, but also teases them. Robb also regarded his father's ward Theon to be like a brother to him. Robb is a fine a swordsmen, having been taught by Ser Rodrik Cassel, the Master at Arms in Winterfell all of his life, often sparring with Theon Greyjoy, Domeric Bolton and even his cousin Jon and Ser Oswell Whent, when the Prince was fostered in Winterfell, he was the better swordsmen of Theon and Domeric. Jon was better than his cousin with a sword, the two were quite competitive, while Jon was better with a sword, Robb was better with a Bow and a Horse. History: Robb was conceived during the first fortnight of the marriage of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Tully - on the wedding night at Riverrun, according to Catelyn. While Eddard rode south to fight in Robert's Rebellion, Catelyn remained at House Tully's castle. Near the end of the war, she gave birth at Riverrun with the aid of Maester Luwin. After Rhaegar's coronation's ended Catelyn travelled to Winterfell with Robb. Robb and Jon became as close as brothers during Jon's time in Winterfell, the two cousins are very rarely not together if possible, whether its training with, Ser Rodrik Cassel or Ser Oswell Whent, or sneaking off to train with Arya and Bran or rides in The Wolfswood. The two cousins spent five years together, rebuilding the bond between House Stark and House Targaryen, even if they are cousins, the bond the Heir of Winterfell and the Prince have, was the start of rebuilding the trust in House Targaryen, from the people in The North. Robb attended the execution of Night's Watchmen deserter, alongside his Father Lord Eddard Stark, his Brother Bran Stark and cousin Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen and discovered a litter of six Direwolf pups in the snow. He claims one of the direwolves for his own and named his Direwolf Grey Wind. Events: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:House Stark Category:House Tully Category:Northmen Category:Rivermen Category:The Old Gods Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:Direwolf Owner